


Tempting Jensen art post

by winchestergirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestergirl/pseuds/winchestergirl
Summary: England, 1815Jensen is an extremely pious young man. He is determined to live a life of purity, devotion, obedience and self-denial, devoid of all passions, pleasures and diversions. His one and only ambition is to become a clergyman. His mission in life is to atone for his mother’s sins that broke apart his family and caused his father’s death when he was a child.However, his plans are irrevocably ruined when his guardians’ son, Jared, returns. Jared disrupts his daily life, disturbs his peace of mind, makes him feel things that he has never felt before and challenges all of his notions about himself. He overwhelms him with his liberal touches, embraces and caresses, makes him blush at his unabashed nakedeness, makes him laugh, teaches him to enjoy life outside his studies and gradually seduces him into his bed.Following his desires for the very first time in his life, Jensen agrees to accompany Jared to London in order to explore their forbidden relationship that, should it become public knowledge, will destroy them both – unless, of course, Jared’s past affairs, youthful indiscretions and a terrible secret that he intends to keep from Jensen will tear them apart first.





	Tempting Jensen art post

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tempting Jensen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984696) by [hpjk_addict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpjk_addict/pseuds/hpjk_addict). 



**Fic title:** Tempting Jensen

 **Author name:** hpjk_addict

 **Artist name:** winchestergirl

 **Genre:** rps

 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen

 **Art Rating:** PG

 **Summary:** England, 1815 Jensen is an extremely pious young man. He is determined to live a life of purity, devotion, obedience and self-denial, devoid of all passions, pleasures and diversions. His one and only ambition is to become a clergyman. His mission in life is to atone for his mother’s sins that broke apart his family and caused his father’s death when he was a child. However, his plans are irrevocably ruined when his guardians’ son, Jared, returns. Jared disrupts his daily life, disturbs his peace of mind, makes him feel things that he has never felt before and challenges all of his notions about himself. He overwhelms him with his liberal touches, embraces and caresses, makes him blush at his unabashed nakedness, makes him laugh, teaches him to enjoy life outside his studies and gradually seduces him into his bed. Following his desires for the very first time in his life, Jensen agrees to accompany Jared to London in order to explore their forbidden relationship that, should it become public knowledge, will destroy them both – unless, of course, Jared’s past affairs, youthful indiscretions and a terrible secret that he intends to keep from Jensen will tear them apart first. 

****

****

 

I really had hoped to have had these two finished by posting time, but I ended up with two amazing stories to art for, a convention I had to work and job placement hours inbetween eating and sleeping lol so my time was cut much shorter than I hoped. Though I will finish them and edit the post to add the completed images as soon as I'm done :D I even researched what a regency bedroom would have looked like so I could do the bedroom scene, but again time!

 

 

****

The boys out for a ride. as you can see I still have to add their faces... ****

 

****

boys out for a ride, trying for the silhouette style that the people pf the regency loved so much

 

****

"His childhood memories were vague at best but he remembered an extremely tall young man with a roguish grin and dimples, who was always kind and attentive to him and who devoted hours and hours to playing with him, despite being much older; he also recalled that Jared was the one who patiently coaxed him on his very first horse. For this one I had visions of Jared when he was a kid, and Jensen going down to the pond with him to fish. Now I re read this i probably went a little off with the ages in this image :( anyway I hope you like them!


End file.
